I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by Thomas Linquist
Summary: My entry into Zaratan's Holiday Contest. Just a funny little idea.


Welcome to my addition to Zaratan's Holiday Contest. We all know the song. Let's see what happens when you put it into the KP Universe, or at least my vision of it.

As usual, Kim Possible and company are the intellectual property of Disney.

**I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus**

"Auntie Hana, can I tell you a secret?" Little Sarah Stoppable was sitting up in her bed. It was well past her bedtime, but with her parent's both out of the house attending a New Year's party, she was pushing for every minute she could get. Her blonde hair was falling in long ringlets. The quilt was tucked up to her chin.

Hana Stoppable was now a young lady of twelve. She had begun sitting for her brother and his wife, following in the tradition of her sister in law. Given her skills, she was going to be quite the world heroine that Kim was. At the very least, mad ninja skills made it a lot easier to keep up with energetic young children.

"What is it, Sarah?" Hana leaned in and gave her niece a kiss on the forehead. "You know that you can tell me anything." She had been so thrilled when her big brother had become a father. Truth be told, she spoiled Sarah Anne Stoppable every chance she got, treating her more like a little sister than a niece.

"I'm worried about Mom and Dad. I think there might be something wrong."

This was indeed a shocker. No couple had ever been as close as the Stoppables. Everyone envied them their relationship, and many young teens sat at "their table" at Bueno Nacho, in the hopes that some of that love might rub off.

"What makes you say that, Sarah? You know that your mother and father love each other very much."

"I saw Mom kissing a man. And it wasn't Daddy either!"

Now Hana was very concerned. This just wasn't like Kim. Not the Kim Stoppable she knew anyway. She'd never known Sarah to lie in her life. On the other hand, she had been known to jump to the wrong conclusion. After all, she was her mother's child.

"What exactly did you see, Sarah?"

The little girl pulled the quilt even tighter up to her chin. It was quite evident that she really didn't like to think about it. She had her eyes screwed up tight, and her mouth formed a deep frown. She took several deep breaths, and began at the beginning.

"It was Christmas Eve. Mom and Dad sent me to bed early. They said that Santa couldn't come unless I was asleep." Now there was an expression of wonder on her face. Like every young child, she had been in rapture since the day that school let out. "I just couldn't sleep. So I snuck out of the room when I heard voices downstairs."

Hana could see where this was going.

While Ron and his family still held to their Jewish heritage, they had done their best to let his wife's family traditions have a place as well. There was room enough in their faith to accept the more secular activities surrounding Christmas. The moral truths of both Judaism and Christianity were compatible.

"When I got to the top of the stairs, I heard giggling. I went down a few steps, just enough to see into the living room. There was Mom, and she was standing under the mistletoe. She had her arms around Santa, and not like she would with a friend. It was just like the way she hugs Dad when he gets home from work late." The frown was back, and it was spoiling Sarah's innocent young face.

"Now, Sarah, I really don't think there's anything to worry about." Hana was doing her best to contain the giggles. She knew exactly what had happened. Her brother and sister in law were at it again.

"You know that your parents love each other. Santa is a special person. He's the only man, except maybe your grandfather, that your mom could ever love. He's done as much to make the world a better place as she has." Hana took one of her niece's hands. "Your dad would understand completely."

"If he had been here, wouldn't it have been a funny sight?" Now Sarah was giggling. "Daddy pretends to get jealous all the time. Of course, he is just playing, but it makes Mom blush anyway."

"See, you really don't have to worry. Your parents were meant to be together, and everyone knows it. Especially Santa Claus." Hana squeezed the hand she held. "After all, they were each the best gift that the other ever got."

"Thanks, Auntie Hana. I feel much better." Sarah snuggled down into the covers. "Thanks. I'm glad that I always have you to talk to."

Hana gave her another kiss.

"Sleep well, Sarah Anne. I'll be just downstairs if you need anything."

Closing the door behind her, Hana went downstairs. Quietly, she went to the hall closet. She opened the door and saw exactly what she had expected. Hanging in a plastic dry-cleaner's bag, was a red suit. On the shelf above was an equally red hat with white trim.

"Ron, Kim, you are something else." She closed the door and went into the kitchen for a soda, giggling to herself, picturing her big brother in the padded suit, for their daughter to see. They had to have known she would be watching. It was impossible to sneak up on Ron and Kim Stoppable. She'd been trying for years. "I hope I'm half the parent some day."


End file.
